Reunion inTwilight
by SuperKittyCat
Summary: Kosta and Serena are finally reunited. Things get a little racy toward the end of the story so be prepared and feel free to review


Reunion in Twilight

Serena buried her face in Kosta's shoulder under a large pale moon. The vampire taskmaster sensed her heart beating and the blood racing through her veins and felt the bloodlust rising; a tingling sensation as his fangs elongated. He had to feed, and quickly. His men went ahead, attending to their duties, feeding the filthy lycans. Disengaging himself, he took her by the arm and they walked a small way into the castle until they reached an alcove. The vampire and human gazed at each other.

"Let me look at you!" Kosta rasped, holding her at arm's length. His eyes never left her. She was attired in a long dark dress, with a shawl draped over her delicate shoulders. Kosta reached out for the shawl and gently disrobed it and discovered to his pleasure the dress was sleevless and her bare arms were in sight. Coming in close, he caressed her shoulders and arms with gloved hands. His smile faded as he sighted the welts dotting her skin. Wherever she'd been taken, she had been tortured as he recognised whip marks – the same whip marks, Kosta himself branded on his own slaves.

"Take this key", Kosta said as he reached into the lower half of his armour and produced a small silver key "wait for me in my quarters" Serena took the key from him and listened as he directed her, his voice becoming more raspy – an effect of immortal hunger. Moments later, they parted and Serena made her way through corridors, past the slave dungeons to the garrison where the Death Dealers and vampire guards were quartered and located Kosta's quarters, which was a small stone structure standing by itself – an indication of his importance in the coven. Nervously, she inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and she entered. The interior was dim, with a stone floor, a rug in front of a darkened fireplace; a black table occupied the centre of the large room and several chairs flanked this table. On one wall, hung assorted whips; thick, thin, those with barbs and blades on their ends – but what interested her most was the bedroom. The girl approached the wall and ran the tips of her fingers along the whips. Almost, unconsciously, the girl loosened her dress, a prelude to the evening's seduction and proceeded to the bedroom.

The bedroom, although smaller, was still spacious and a king sized bed took pride of place. Two bedside tables flanked the bed: an ornate grey on the left and black on the right. Serena lay down on the bed and arched her back, enjoying the sensation of the quilt under her back which was crisscrossed with whip welts. Turning on her side, she breathed in an out deeply, relaxing and fell asleep soon thereafter. However her sleep didn't last, for the nightmares came – nightmares about the creatures that held her in captivity and sexual slavery. Serena rose and wandered around Kosta's quarters in search of the bathroom. Her tears mingled with the water running from the tap and she was thankful Kosta was not here to witness her shame.

Elsewhere in the castle's immediate environs, Kosta gazed p at the moon's position in the sky and mentally monitored the time til sunrise, which meant destruction for vampires. Less than two hours, enough time to feed. He made his way through the catacombs toward the courtyard and proceeded through it to an area where sick slaves were kept. Generally these slaves were spared as it was deemed by Viktor, the leader of the Coven, that these particular slaves were satisfactory workers with specific skills – however they were not satisfactory enough not to be sacrificed to a fellow vampire's needs. Kosta approached the area slowly, a vulpine grin spreading across his features. Seven of eight beds were occupied by human slaves. The vampire slavemaster walked up and down the beds before choosing his victim. An obese male, aged in his forties slumbered on unaware his life was to be terminated in a matter of seconds. With lightning speed, Kosta smothered the slave with his body and bit into his neck, feeling rejuvinated with each litre of blood. The man's brief scream became a low groan and then nothing. When Kosta had finished, he threw the man's body away, discarding it like rubbish. Kosta wiped the blood from his lips and chin feeling only mildly satiated. Pity, he would have liked to tenderise his meal with the whip, but time was short. He scanned the remaining slaves for another meal, quickly deciding on a portly female. With the same lightning speed, he restrained the struggling woman, wrenched her head back to access her jugular and fed. Kosta felt himself hardening; there was a sexual thrill with feeding, he found, especially when the victims struggled. Again, the same process, when he had finished, he discarded the corpse, almost contemptuously.

Later, when the sky had begun to lighten, heralding the approach of dawn, Kosta came home, where Serena waited for him. He gave a familiar whistle when approaching his quarters and Serena opened the door, attired in a bath-towel, her hair dripping. When the vampire entered, he embraced her briefly then disengaged himself, detaching the sword from his amour and the whip he hung in the closet with his other instruments of torture.

"I've bathed, I hope you don't mind", she said timidly

"Why would I mind, love?" he responded turning to regard her. He outstretched his arms "Come here" Serena ran into his arms and they kissed ardently, urgently. Kosta pulled her against him and his hands wandered over her back, shoulders. He kissed her face, neck and throat hungrily, confident that his bloodlust was dormant for the moment. Serena threw her head back, surrendering achingly to his touch. Seconds later, she was naked, enjoying his ministrations. He knelt, his gazing adoringly up at her, his hands caressing her full breasts. After a moment his hands travelled slowly down.

"Ooooohhh, Kosta! Kosta!", she cried his name as he pleasured her in the living area. Not long after, both man turned-vampire and human girl shared the massive king sized bed reunited forever in diminishing twilight into day's ecstasy.


End file.
